Challenges of Character
by cashew
Summary: Ron is shallow, but misunderstood; Hermione is judgmental, yet endearing; and Harry is caught up in the middle. When Ron takes up a challenge of character chaos is sure to ensue.
1. Roaming Eyes Will Wander

Challenges of Character

Chapter One

Roaming Eyes Will Wander

"Oh, man…did you _see_ her?"

Harry's head snapped up quickly. "Huh? See who?"

Ron rolled his eyes and pointed across the street. "Her, that's who."

Hermione's gaze unconsciously followed Harry's across the street where each met the same girl with quite different reactions.

While Hermione was accumulating six different ways to reprimand Ron for his disgusting observation of such a…skimpily dressed slag, Harry was leaning out of his seat to follow the girl as she left his line of vision.

Ron looked at Harry expectantly and was met with a simple, "Oh. Yeah, I…ahem, see her."

"Honestly, Harry," Hermione scoffed, "do not tell me that you are impressed by her. I would expect this sort of reaction from Ron--"

"Hey!" Ron interrupted indigently, "just what is that supposed to mean?"

Hermione sighed as if weighed down by the upcoming explanation. "It doesn't mean anything necessarily _bad_, Ron. It's just…well; you seem to be more susceptible to the charms of the female persuasion than Harry."

"I'll have you know that I'm not subjectible to anything," Ron clarified loudly.

Hermione flinched noticeably. "Susceptible, Ron. The word is susceptible. Sujectible isn't even a word…"

Harry looked at each of them for a moment as if unsure how to take in the conversation. He finally decided that in some form Hermione was insulting him and his masculinity. "I'm perfectly susceptible to charms of the female persuasion, thank you very much."

"Obviously," Hermione responded dryly. "Are we done here? I have some homework that I need to do."

"Homework?" Ron voiced, "it's Saturday, Hermione. Do you understand the concept of a Saturday night? I suppose not, as you want to spend it doing homework of all things…it is a Hogsmeade weekend, leave homework for Sunday night. And late Sunday night at that."

Hermione stood up from her chair and gave Ron a good long glare. "Just because some of us are responsible and do not wish to indulge of the insolence and barbaric rituals of adolescence, that does not mean that we are unaware of them."

Ron looked around mockingly. "We? Got a mouse in your pocket, Hermione? Because I only see you. Come on, Harry, back me up here, tell Hermione to stop being such a prude and have fun for once."

Before Harry could get a word out, Hermione's temper had already risen. "Prude? You don't honestly agree with him, do you Harry?"

"Well--"

"Course he does! We were just sitting here having a good friendly time and you had to go off and start giving out lectures that no one wants to hear! Isn't that right, Harry?"

Harry looked alarmed. "I never said--"

"I am hardly lecturing you! Just because I don't want to sit here while you ogle girls--"

"I wasn't ogling! Are Harry and I not allowed to _appreciate _natural beauty when we see it?"

Harry, finally fed up with words being put into his mouth, slammed his butterbeer down on the table. "I didn't bloody say anything!"

Hermione, still seething, looked at Harry expectantly. "Come on, Harry, let's go back to the school while Ron 'appreciates' all this natural magically enhanced beauty."

Ron groaned and leaned back in his chair. "Oh, come off it, Hermione. 'sides, Harry here is perfectly fine where he is, aren't cha, mate?"

Both turned to Harry. "Well?"

Harry stood up uneasily. "Both of you have…issues. I'm going to go to the Quidditch shop. Alone."

Harry exited the restaurant, leaving his two friends alone in the proverbial stirring pot of animosity. Ron made a gesture towards the door, "Well, Hermione? Homework awaits, you know."

"You are incorrigible," Hermione spat as she followed Harry's actions.

Ron gulped down the rest of his butterbeer. "You're incurable," he muttered to Hermione's retreating figure.

After taking a moment to realize his solitude, and the utter potential boring nature of said solitude, Ron jogged out the door to catch up with Hermione. "Wait," he called out, "Hermione, hold up!"

Hermione whipped around, anger still evident in her features. "What, did you think of another name you wanted to call me?"

Ron stood in contemplation for a moment, "No, can't think of anything else. I actually just wanted to…ahem, apologize."

"Apologize?" she repeated. "Well, that is…unexpected." Ron shrugged at the same time that Hermione narrowed her eyes in suspicion. "Tell me, Ron, what exactly are you apologizing for?"

Ron looked up in immediate surprise. "Uh, well…you know, about how I, uh, mocked your homework obsession?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "This is what I am talking about, Ron. You don't even know why I got mad in the first place."

"That isn't true, I do too know."

"So what is it then?"

"You were mad because I pronounced a word wrong."

"No," she sighed in exasperation. "Just forget it, Ron. You're forgiven, even if you don't know why or what for. I'm just not in the mood to do this anymore."

"No," Ron objected quickly, "tell me. Please, Hermione, I want to know why you're mad. Really."

"Alright," she relented, "it's because you are incapable of seeing past seeing."

"Incapable of seeing past seeing," he repeated wonderingly. "That would be interesting if I had any clue what it meant."

"It means that you are shallow, Ron!"

"Shallow?"

"Yes, shallow."

"Nah," he laughed off, "I am not even shallow; I went out with Claire Daniels, didn't I?"

"You see, Ron," Hermione responded as she poked a finger at him, "that is what I am talking about. Yes, you went out with her, but you are viewing her as some sort of charity case or something just because she isn't your version of beautiful. Furthermore, you went on only the one date with her, and that was because her brother threatened you into it."

"Well, if I am shallow than you are shallow."

"How so?"

"Does the name Lockhart ring any bells? Oh, wait, you only liked him for his intelligence, right? Too bad he doesn't have any."

Hermione's mouth dropped open, "That was in second year! Time to move on, don't you think? I, unlike you, have gotten past the stage of beauty obsession. I look for intelligence, depth, and good character in my potential dates, thank you."

"Oh, yeah," he said before he could stop himself, "so that explains why you have so many dates then, doesn't it?"

"You are so immature, Ron."

"And you are so self-righteous, Hermione."

"Please, you couldn't even go on one date of your own accord with a girl that you didn't deem beautiful--"

"And you are so holier-than-thou that you couldn't go on a date with someone who is beautiful."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I would not deny someone a chance just because they happened to be good looking. However, that is the only quality in which you look for."

"Is that a challenge, Hermione?"

"What? No, where did you get that?"

Ron regarded her contemplatively for a moment. "I am going to prove you wrong. I'm going to go out with a girl for reasons other than looks, how about them apples, Hermione?"

"What apples? Ron, you are being ridiculous."

"No," he continued as if he didn't hear her, "I am going to go out with someone that you approve of. Someone that is smart, and…deep."

"What point would that prove?"

"That pretty people make better dates."

Her mouth fell open, "This is…just silly."

He shrugged. "Whatever. Are you in or out?"

Hermione narrowed her eyes in thought. "In."


	2. Hangovers and Potion Drink Thingies

Challenges of Character

Chapter Two

Hangovers and Potion Drink Thingies

Ron woke the next morning to the unpleasantness of having divulged in one too many butterbeers. Okay, so perhaps he may have mixed some Firewhiskey into one or two of those butterbeers…but still, the idea of a hangover from butterbeer was ridiculous.

He cocked one eye open for no purpose other than finding out who was causing all the commotion. It was Harry. Harry, Ron decided, obviously was attempting to drive him to suicide with all the noise he was making. Each thump caused poor Ron to wince and place a pitiful hand to his temple.

"Harry," he moaned, "would you shut the bloody hell up?"

"Huh?" With one quick motion of the hand, Harry swept back the curtain surrounding Ron's bed and let in the blasted Sun. "What did you say, Ron?"

"I said shut the bloody hell up," Ron repeated through clenched teeth.

"But," Harry responded with confusion, "I didn't say anything."

Ron sighed audibly and sat up with no small amount of effort. "You are making noise. Stop. It. Now."

Harry rolled his eyes and stalked out of the room without saying anything else. Ron was preparing to surrender himself once again to sleep when Harry slammed the door shut as loudly as possible, causing a ringing in Ron's ears that kept him awake long enough to realize that he was going to kill Harry at first opportunity.

Harry strolled down to the common room, whistling an off-key tune to himself.

"My," Ginny Weasley greeted him, "aren't you in a good mood this morning?"

He smiled at her, "I pissed off your brother--who drank himself to new heights last night--so I thought that cause enough for a good mood."

Ginny's eyes widened with her evil smile. "Ickle Ronniekins is hung over? Oh, he's lots of fun when he is hung over…well, not so much 'fun' as fun to mess with, but it's all the same, you know."

Harry shook his head at her as she snatched Colin Creevey's camera right out of his hands and ran up the stairs to the boy's dormitories. He walked over to Hermione--whom was sitting alone at a table, book propped up in front of her face. "Lo' Hermione," he greeted.

"Good morning, Harry," she responded without looking up from the book.

He pulled up the chair next to her and peered at her book title, _The Beauty of the Human Mind_, with insignificant interest. "So," he said conversationally, "what did you and Ron do yesterday after I left?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing at all? Surely you did _something_, most likely fighting, but fighting is indeed something."

She finally put her book down with a sigh. "We didn't fight. Well, we did…but we made up. I suppose. It doesn't really signify, Harry."

"I'm bored, humor me."

Hermione gave a glare, "I am not your own personal humorist. If you want to laugh, go beg Ginny, I'm sure she'll throw you a pity joke or two."

Harry shrugged and was getting ready to make a response when the girl in question flew down the stairs with a disgruntled Ron on her trial. Ginny threw a wave to Harry and Hermione before descending up the girl's stairs. Ron, forgetting a very important fact about the Gryffindor common room, attempted to follow her. Ginny stood at the top of the stairs laughing without restraint as Ron tumbled backwards when the stairs turned into a slide.

Ron gently rubbed his backside as he gave a glare that stifled the laughter of the common room. He limped over to his friends and tossed himself into a chair with a scoff. "Just wait till I am not in the process of dying…I'll get her."

Harry laughed uneasily as Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Hermione," Ron whined, "can you give me one of those potion drink thingies?"

"Overshadow Concoction," Hermione corrected, "and no."

"No?"

Hermione held her steadfast gaze. "Ron, I refuse to magically ease your hangovers every time you indulge in the ridiculous action of drinking. How will you ever learn the repercussions of your actions if I take them away?"

"Meanie," Ron muttered. "Well, fine then, I'll just make it myself."

Hermione and Harry let out laughs before they could stop themselves. Harry gave an unsubtle cough to cover his laughter and cleared his throat. "Ron," he said, "are you sure that's a good idea? I mean, you aren't really known for your potion skills…"

"Neither are you," Ron pointed out.

"Yes, but I'm not considering brewing a complex potion."

"Hermione, I've learned my lesson," Ron said after a moment of contemplation. "Now will you please make the potion for me?"

"Fine," Hermione sighed as she tossed her book aside. "We'll have to go to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom."

Ron followed her out of the common room. "Can't we just go to the prefect's restroom?"

Hermione turned around sharply. "Making a potion for hangovers in the prefect's restroom violates everything being a prefect stands for!"

"But…it's nicer in there."

"No. If I am making it, then I will bloody well make it where I want to."

After a few flights of stairs, and many moans of despair on Ron's part, the pair reached their destination. Ron looked about the bathroom suspiciously, searching for signs of the ghoul the room was named for. When he found none, he happily sat down on the floor next to Hermione after she had dug out their stash of potion materials. Yes, this happened often enough that they had began just leaving the materials needed in the bathroom.

"So," Ron said once Hermione had started on her task, "have you decided who you are picking for our bet?"

She lifted her eyes up to his. "Who am _I_ going to choose? I believe you are mistaken, Ron, it is who _you _are choosing."

"No," Ron shook his head, "this is double thing. That was the terms, remember?"

"What terms? Ron, you are losing it."

"Hermione, the bet was that I had to date someone with brains and you had to date someone with beauty."

"I made no such bet!"

"Yes, you did."

"No, I didn't."

"Yes, you did."

"_No_, I didn't. This is preposterous; I refuse to partake in something so utterly childish."

"But you thought it was fine when it was just me!"

Hermione stared at him pointedly. "Again, I state that it is childish. I thought it was fine for you, I thought that perhaps you would learn that beauty is not all there is to a person, but I have no lesson to learn here, therefore, there is no need for me to participate." She shoved the now finished potion at him and got up from the floor.

Ron gulped the drink and helped Hermione hide their potion materials once more. "Hermione, I really think that you should join me in this experiment, it's only fair."

"It would be cruel for me to date someone just for an experiment."

"Then pick someone that you don't mind being cruel to."

"There is no one--"

"Or," Ron interrupted with a feeling of brilliance, "I could pick someone for you."

Hermione's mouth dropped open. "No way."

Ron shrugged. "If I pick someone for you though, then I'll let you pick someone for me."

She felt a smile stretch across her face. "That certainly has possibilities…All right, Ron, I'll do it."

"See, I knew you could do it. That's called being a good sport, Hermione. I think that we should try and get this over by next week, or the week after."

"The week after," Hermione responded quickly.

"Fine. And each of us has to actually witness the other's date, otherwise it doesn't count."

"Deal."

------

Ron sat silently in the Great Hall in observance of the male population at Hogwarts. A handsome student for Hermione to date…it could not be that difficult of a task.

He began in Gryffindor, Seamus was pretty good-looking, he had good hair, nice eyes, and his body--Ron quickly shook his head, he was in no way going to venture into those sorts of thoughts. He loved Hermione, but not that much.

Nevertheless, Seamus was good…as was Dean, except Dean was dating Ginny, so that idea was out. A large frown came upon Ron's features, Seamus was notorious for his many "quests" at Hogwarts…well, he was definitely out as well then. Hermione would not become a notch on Seamus's bedpost.

He looked around his peers with suspicions; any one of these blokes would take advantage of Hermione. And she was such a slight thing, they could overpower her…the potential horror of the situation came to Ron in a flash, if he chose wrong she would end up raped and dead!

As he was contemplating the various ways in which this could go horribly wrong he failed to notice someone jabbing at his side. However, when they leaned over and yelled in his ear, he become aware.

He jumped and turned quickly to glare. "Ginny! What is the matter with you?"

"I've been attempting to get your attention for a good five minutes; I can't help it if you're too daft to notice, thereby forcing me to take more drastic measures."

Ron rubbed his ear to no purpose as if her loud actions had damaged him somehow. "Well, what do you want?"

She took a large bit of toast and proceeded to chew with her mouth open, a habit that--as he knew from experience--drove Hermione absolutely batty. "I was just wondering why you were looking as though you about to murder poor Seamus. You do know that he left in sheer fear from the look on your face? Taking Dean with him, might I add, so thank you so very much for taking my boyfriend away from me."

"You're welcome," Ron mumbled thoughtlessly.

"You truly are a peach this morning, Ron."

Ron's gaze had stopped on a particular student and a smile stretched lazily across his face, he needed to look no farther for Hermione's task. "Oh, I know I am."

----


	3. Hitting Below the Belt

Challenges of Character

Chapter Three

Hitting Below the Belt

Ron sauntered into the library, where he was sure that he would find Hermione. He leaned over her shoulder and lowered his voice to a whisper, "I found your challenge."

She whipped her head around, and consequently gave Ron an unpleasant mouthful of hair. "Already? Who is it?"

After spitting out the hair, he flashed her a secretive smile. "Come with me and I'll show you."

Hermione regarded him wearily, as well she should have. "I have to do this now?"

"Yes."

She sighed and gathered up her books and various papers. "All right, but this had better not take long, I have heaps of work left to do…"

"It won't, I promise." She failed to notice his evil smile as he lead her out of the library and back to the Great Hall.

As they entered the Hall, Ron placed an arm around Hermione's shoulders, to which she quickly pulled away from.

"Are you drunk again?"

"Huh? No. Look around, Hermione dear, and tell me who you think your date-to-be is."

"This is senseless, Ron, nearly every male in the school is in here; you cannot expect me to pick out the proverbial needle in the haystack."

"Fine," he relented. Giving her a break, he steered her in the direction of his pick…the direction of the Slytherin table. "He is right over there."

"Ron," Hermione voiced lowly through clenched teeth, "Please tell me that you did not pick who I think you picked."

"And who do you think I picked?"

"At the moment I am looking at one Draco Malfoy whom is the only person in the general area in which you directed me to look. And if that's the case, I hope that you realize that I am going to hex you six ways till Sunday."

"No you won't, because that was the deal, I got to pick someone for you to date. And the ferret is my choice…and I suggest that you get started, Hermione, because if you are going to date Malfoy, then that's something that will require a lot of your precious time."

She searched his eyes desperately, "Ron, why would you do this? You don't even like Malfoy, in fact, you hate him! I am your friend, why would you want me to date him?"

Ron shrugged. Of course, he hated Malfoy, who wouldn't? That was the beauty of his plan though, Hermione hated Malfoy nearly as much as he did…he was the one 'good-looking' bloke in Hogwarts that he wouldn't have to worry about Hermione continuing to date after the bet.

"Hermione," he finally said, "your part of the bet was that you were to date someone that is attractive, not nice. Therefore, Malfoy works."

"Oh yeah?" she raised her eyebrows at him, "So you think Malfoy is attractive, Ron?"

"No! I mean, he has er…nice features? From a female perspective that is, not mine. Ginny told me so."

"Hmm, are you sure that you don't want me to pick out an intelligent male for you to date then?"

"Hell no! That was…low, Hermione."

"Whereas you forcing me to date Malfoy wasn't? Fine, Ron, I'll go on a date with the vile ferret, but you are forgetting that I get to pick your date as well."

Ron swallowed. "Fair enough. Who did you have in mind?"

Hermione dramatically looked over the potential females. "Gee, I don't know…how about Eloise Midgen?"

Ron's eyes widened as he looked over to the acme-covered girl that was currently indulging herself in an array of breakfast meats. "Umm…I don't think that is a good idea."

"I find it to be an excellent idea, Ron."

"Is she smart though? Because the deal was that I had to date someone with intelligence…not someone with their own postal code."

"She has the fourth highest marks of our year, Ron, and she is a very nice girl. And I would suggest," she mimicked, "that you get started, because if you are going to date Eloise Midgen, then that is something that will require a lot of your precious time."

Ron glared at her before stalking out of the Great Hall in unjustified rage.

Hermione shrugged at his retreating figure and peered over at Malfoy once more. She grimaced and returned to the library; maybe she could cast a clone charm on herself…

------

"Ron," Harry sighed as he shook his head in disbelief, "have you lost your mind?"

"Of course not, this is a completely brilliant plan on my part."

"You want Hermione, our Hermione, to date _Malfoy_, and you think that this is a good idea? I ask again, have you lost your damn mind?"

"Exactly the point, Harry. You see, Hermione hates Malfoy--"

"As does everyone that does not belong to the Royal Git Association--"

"So if I pick Malfoy for her to date, then she will hate him even more, and then the whole thing will be over and Hermione will still be just as boyfriendless as before it began ."

Harry simply stared on blankly. "I must say, Ron, the way that your mind must work simply astounds me. You do realize that your little plan makes no sense, right? Hermione is going to hate you as well as Malfoy after all of this, and why do you care if she is 'boyfriendless' anyhow?"

"I don't care per se…it's just that, you know…Hermione needs to…concentrate on her studies. She cannot be running around with some boy, Harry!"

"Yeah, sure. Give it up, Ron; everyone knows that you fancy her."

"What? I do not! Me, fancy _Hermione_? C'mon, that is ludicrous, ridiculous, preposterous, absurd, and…okay, fine, so maybe I do. You won't tell her or anything, will you?"

"Course not. But you know, Ron, there are easier ways to get a girl to like you than to set her up with biggest imbecile in the school."

"Probably, but I had to improvise. The way I see it, after Hermione goes on just one date with Malfoy…well, guess who'll be looking like good boyfriend material after that?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "That is one of the worst plans ever."

"Oh, what would you know?"

"More than you, my friend. So you said that your bet with Hermione was that you had to date someone smart?"

"Yeah…oh, and you won't believe who she picked. Eloise Midgen."

"Eloise, really? Wow…good luck, mate."

"Thanks," Ron responded dryly.

----

Hermione fidgeted nervously in her chair. She should have told Ron that she was in no way going to go through with this bet…how was she supposed to date Malfoy? How does one even go about that?

She twirled a strand of hair out of habit, she couldn't do it…she would just have to tell Ron that he had to pick someone else, or she was out. She breathed a sigh of relief, it was just that simple, she would refuse to go out with Malfoy and everything would be fine.

Moving the chair back, she made her way to the Gryfinndor common room, as that was her best bet to find Ron. She slipped quietly through the portrait and stopped when she heard her name mentioned in a conversation taking place between Ron and Harry.

"I'm telling you, Ron," Harry said, "Hermione is not going to go on a date with Malfoy."

"What, you think she'll chicken out?"

"It is Malfoy…"

Hermione's mouth dropped open in anger; they thought that she was some sort of coward! She stormed out of the common room, refusing to hear anymore of the conversation. Hermione Granger was not some spineless female, and she would show them!

She huffed her way out to the grounds of Hogwarts; the Slytherin's had Quidditch practice on Sunday afternoons. She spotted the team up in the air and slinked under the bleachers where she could remain unseen; it was best to get Malfoy alone if she was going to pull this off.

As she patiently waited for their practice to finish, she formulated a speech in her mind. Malfoy sat next to her in Advanced Transfiguration, and she had seen his test scores…there was definitely a lot of room for improvement. Yes, that was the way to get him…

Her breathing quickened as she saw brooms landing, practice was obviously over. Waiting for every team member to make it into the locker room, she moved over to hide by the door. She could only hope that Malfoy would come out alone.

After spending an hour hiding in the bushes, Hermione decided that Malfoy really was the vainest male alive, every other member of the team had long since went back into the school, and he was still in the bloody changing room!

Deciding that she refused to wait any longer, she threw open the door and went behind enemy lines to find him. Her eyes darted around, he was nowhere to be seen…but there was a shower running…

Well, that was one step that she refused to take to prove a point to Ron and Harry. Running the risk of seeing Malfoy naked was too much to take…she quietly went back to the door, waiting outside really wasn't all that bad, she supposed…except, the door was stuck!

Hermione yanked harshly on the door, but it refused to budge, and the shower had now turned off.

"What to do, what to do," she muttered quickly to herself. She put her hands on her hips and accidentally hit her wand…her wand! Hermione nearly hit herself for her rare moment of stupidity, how could she have forgotten about using a spell?

She shook her head at her antics and quickly pulled out her wand. "Alohomora."

Nothing.

She quickly raked her mind for a stronger spell, it would probably be best to use--

"Granger! What the _hell_ are you doing in here?"

Hermione closed her eyes in disbelief, assessing the best way to get out of this particular awkward situation. Granted, she had wanted to speak to Malfoy, but now she couldn't remember why…

Turning around very slowly she found herself facing Draco Malfoy. Draco Malfoy in nothing but a towel. Now, she had never been one to find a rat such as Malfoy to be attractive, but years of Quidditch can truly do a set of abs good.

Her stare, of course, did not escape the notice of Malfoy.

"I am aware that a mudblood such as yourself is without manners…but it is impolite to stare."

"I was not staring"

"Just keep telling yourself that, Granger. So, should I just go tell Snape now of your trespassing, or would you prefer to grovel first?"

"I am a prefect, I reserve the right to enter any room in the school if I so choose."

"And why would you pick this one? Hoping to see me naked, Granger?"

"Oh, yes," Hermione responded sarcastically, "you caught me."

Draco narrowed his eyes. "You have five seconds before I remove you by force."

"I don't think you're going to do that, Malfoy."

"Then I think you've lost brain cells."

"No, you aren't going to do that because I have a proposition for you."

"Trust me, I'm not interested."

Hermione gave a stare that suggest far more confidence that she felt. She was really going to go through with this… "I am going to help you in Advanced Transfiguration."

He openly began to laugh, "I'll pass."

"That wouldn't be wise on your part. You want to work for the Ministry after Hogwarts, right? Well, I happen to know that you need top marks in Transfiguration for any department there, and we all know that your father's influence is now non-existent, so you cannot count on him. I sit next to you, Malfoy, and your scores aren't good enough. If you want a decent job, you need me to help you."

"Firstly, I do not 'need' you for anything. Secondly, I do not need to work a day in my life, my inheritance has seen to that."

"So you don't want to have any power or influence in the Ministry then? All for the better then, it leaves more jobs for Harry, Ron, and I…" she shrugged and headed for the door.

"Fine," Draco finally seethed. "So maybe I do need help in Transfiguration. But I wouldn't want it from you."

Well, of course, you don't want the help from me, but I have the best marks in the class. And Professor McGonagall is far too busy to tutor anyone."

"What's in it for you, mudblood?"

Hermione closed her eyes and took a gulp of air. "You have to go on a date with me."

----


End file.
